


In Case You Didn't Know

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Love Confession, Mild torture, Other, Reader Insert, kidnap, near death experience by reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: So this was an anonymous request for: “Can you do a one shot where the reader is kidnapped and tortured for info on The Flash and when they team finally saves her, she’s nearly dead (she makes it tho) and it ends with a kiss and a love confession from Cisco” So her you guys go! Hope you like it! NOT 2024 CISCO, BUT I IMAGINE HE LOOKED A MESS LIKE HE DID IN THAT EPISODE.





	In Case You Didn't Know

“Look, I’m getting tired of this,” the man in a hockey mask told you, his one hand braced against the back of the chair he’d tied you to, while the other pulsed neon green where he flexed it by your knees. “Just tell me what I wanna know, and I’ll leave you alone,” he pat your knee with his glowing hand, sending burning trails of light up and down the skin of your leg, “all I need is a name sweetheart, that’s it, one little name and we’ll be done, ok?”  
  


 

You squirmed, gritting your teeth against the pain as you stared him down. “And when we’re done?” you ground out defiantly, “you’re either gonna kill me, or leave me tied to this chair god knows where, either way, I’m dead, so I don’t really have much incentive to talk do I?”

 

 

The man’s hand gripped your knee hard, the burning sensation doubling in intensity as he growled under his mask. “You want some incentive?” he asked ominously, “how about the fact that if I do leave you here, that gives your super friends a chance to find you, whereas if you don’t start talking, I’ll snap your neck with my bare hands and then it won’t matter if they find you or not.”

 

 

“So a quick death, or starve to death,” you shot back with haggard breath, “you know man, you’re not really selling your case here are you?” a particularly painful jolt of green zipped up your leg into your side, and you cried out, your lungs suddenly feeling as though they were on fire.

 

 

“What is his name!” The man demanded, releasing your knee and instead gripping you by the throat.

 

 

“His n-name…is The F-Flash!” you managed to choke out, your entire body shaking from the pain and lack of oxygen. Your captor was fed up entirely now, his hand around your throat gripping tighter and tighter, his hand lighting up with the same neon green as before, this time sending the burning slithering feeling throughout your entire body.

 

 

“You useless little bitch,” he growled ferociously, “you absolutely useless little bi-” his words were cut short as a brilliant flash of yellow lightening collided with him, sending him sprawling across the grimy torture chamber like a rag doll.

 

 

“Y/N!” Barry cried, turning to you with horrified eyes, watching you convulsing violently in your chair, thin veins of green light slithering through your skin.

 

 

“Well would you look at that,” your captor laughed, removing his cracked mask, “they found you after all!”

 

Your vision was blurred from the pain, you could barely make out anything other than Barry’s lightning as he slammed into your captor again, this time landing several blows at once is the man’s groans were anything to go by. You struggled to breathe, your trembling limbs straining and chafing against the rough rope tying you down. Suddenly, you felt your bonds release, and then a strong pair of arms lifted you from the chair and then everything was far too bright and loud, but the voices you heard chattering around you were familiar. Barry had brought you back to Star Labs, you were finally safe again.

 

 

“Did you kick his ass?” one voice, in particular, demanded, it’s tone angrier than you’d ever heard it before.

 

 

“Yes Cisco, I kicked his ass,” Barry answered him quickly, “I’m pretty sure I broke several bones too so he won’t be going anywhere until the CCPD finds him.”

 

 

“You should’ve broken his neck,” you heard Cisco mumble, but Barry didn’t seem to hear him, or at least he didn’t respond to it.

 

 

“Barry,” you said his name, your voice weak, and steadily failing vision searching for him among the many bodies surrounding you.

 

 

“I’m right here Y/N,” he said, taking your hand, “but you shouldn’t really be talking right now, you need to relax and let Julian and Caitlin fix you up, alright?”

 

 

You ignored his words, squeezing his hand as hard as you could manage. “I didn’t tell him,” you wheezed painfully, “he wanted to know y-your name, b-but I d-didn’t-”

 

 

“Shh, it’s ok Y/N, it doesn’t matter,” Barry shushed you, “just breathe ok, keep breathing.”

 

 

You weren’t sure, but you felt as though you were crying. “Cisco,” you called to him next, your free hand groping blind for him, “Cisco I’m…I’m scared.” The burning in your skin seemed to be consuming you, every fiber of your being screamed in pain, breathing was like inhaling through a straw, and you had something to tell Cisco in case this was all about to end.

 

 

“Y/N,” Cisco took your groping hand and kissed it, “I’m right here, and I promise you that you will be ok,” his tone was firm, and almost convincing despite your senses screaming to the contrary.

 

 

“Cisco I need…I need to tell you som-something…” You gasped for breath, each one a harder struggle than the last, “I have…have to…tell…” Everything faded to black in an instant, your breathing stopped, but your body went rigid, arching off the gurney you lay on while very very distantly, you heard Julian yell out that you were crashing. ‘ _No!’_ you thought angrily, ‘ _I didn’t get to tell him!_ ’

 

 

————–        ————-       —————        —————     ————-       ————-

 

Your senses came back to you slowly, filtering in one at a time. First, you heard the faint beeping, slow and steady, like that of a heart rate monitor. Then you heard the sound of soft snoring, accompanied by a warm sensation on your hand, soft like skin on skin. Your eyes fluttered open next, and for a moment the lights of the med bay were too bright and painful, but with a few blinks, you managed to adjust. The soft warmth you felt on your hand, turned out to be a head, the familiar spill of black hair with a gentle curl to it telling you it was Cisco; he rested his head against your hand, the soft snoring you’d heard coming from him as he slept hunched over in a chair beside your bed.

 

 

You felt your lips curl up into a smile, and then the tears began to fall not long after. This was real, he was really here, you were really alive. You could tell it was real by the sheer amount of pain you felt with every movement you made, it was like the full on body aches of a cold, but ten times as worse, and you had a feeling chicken soup wouldn’t help this deep ache in your muscles and bones. But the pain didn’t seem to matter because you were alive, and Cisco was with you, and you hadn’t missed the chance to tell him the most important thing you had ever told anyone.

 

 

“Cisco?” Your voice was rough and raspy, and your lips felt so dry, you briefly wondered how long you’d been out, but that could wait. “Cisco,” you repeated, louder this time, wiggling the fingers of the hand he held, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of beard scruff where your skin brushed his.

 

 

He started softly, snorting as he abruptly stopped snoring and blinked awake. “Wha…” he mumbled, looking down at your hand in his, before his tired eyes lifted to find your face, and then widened before he shot up out of his chair to hover over you. “Y/N!” he cried, a wobbly smile gracing his face. “Oh my god you’re awake, I – I was – we were so worried about you,” his free hand reached out to smooth your hair out of your face, tears of his own brimming in his eyes. “How are you feeling, are you in any pain? Are you – do you need anything to drink or eat? Should I go get Julian, or - ?”

 

 

“Cisco,” you repeated his name softly, taking the hand he held to your face, and pressing it closer to your cheek. “I’m fine,” you lied, wincing even as you said it, “or I will be anyway, that’s not important right now though because I have to tell you - “

 

 

“Y/N,” Cisco cut you off, shaking his head, “it is important, you’ve been in a coma for three days, I need to make sure you’re alright.”

 

 

You gave him a curious look then, taking in what he’d said. “Three days?” you repeated, “you mean I’ve been in this bed for three days?”

 

 

Cisco nodded. “You died,” he said bluntly, taking a moment to swallow the lump in his throat before he continued, “the day Barry found you, and brought you back, you uh…your heart stopped for a minute or so, I don’t really remember how long, but Julian said he could still bring you back, and he,” Cisco shook his head, a tired laugh escaping him as he recalled the ordeal, “he was in the zone, he was pumping you full of meds, doing chest compressions…hell at one point, he even induced vomiting because he wanted to be sure none of the poison that meta put in you was swimming around in your stomach.” He grimaced at that particular memory, but then his wobbly smile was back with a sniffle. “He saved your life, but your body went through a lot that day, and we don’t even know what you went through before Barry found you, so…basically your body went into hibernation mode in order to recuperate,” he squeezed the hand he was holding, closing his eyes to blink out a few tears that burned his irises, “Julian said you could be out for as long as a month depending on how bad it was, but here you are, three days later,” he laughed again, “I’ll try to refrain from any Jesus jokes, but I honestly do feel like this is kind of a miracle.”

 

 

You chuckled at that, the effort of it making you wince once again. “I am in pain,” you finally admit, shaking your head as swiftly as you could when you saw Cisco’s smile fall at your words. “It’s fine,” you assured him quickly, “I’m sure it’s nothing Julian can’t drug out of me or whatever, but Cisco I really need to tell you somethi - “

 

 

Cisco wasn’t listening, he had taken a step back from you, and pulled out his phone. “I’m texting him right now,” he informed you, “I won’t text anyone else yet though, I mean I’d like to keep you to myself and all, but I also think you ought to let Julian examine you before we bring in the Team, get you ‘drugged up’ as you put it, before they burst in and wanna celebrate.”

 

 

You sighed and nodded, knowing he was right, you really should get looked at now that you were awake. But before Julian got there, with his awkward social mannerisms, you were determined to the Cisco what you had intended to before your coma.

 

 

“Cisco,” the tone in your voice told Cisco you were slightly agitated, and his puppy dog frown reflected his confusion and concern as to why. You sighed again, feeling bad for making him frown, but damitt you needed to say your peace! “Cisco, do you remember, before when…when I was…well, before I crashed, and Julian had to save me?” Cisco nodded, his brows furrowing but his mouth remaining blessedly closed. “Do you remember, that I kept saying I had to tell you something?” He nodded again, then shook his head.

 

 

“Look, Y/N…there was a lot going on that day,” he began nervously, “you don’t have to…y’know you don’t have to say anything that you don’t want to, just because you think I expect you -”

 

 

“Cisco Ramon, will you shut up for two goddamn seconds, please?!” You finally snapped, the exertion of your outburst sending nauseatingly strong waves of pain down your entire body. You groaned, squeezing your eyes shut as the waves dissipated, a familiar warm hand grabbing yours as he muttered words of apology in your ear. When you finally opened your eyes again, he was right beside you, staring at you nervously, as though expecting you to shout again, or vomit, or possibly all of the above.

 

 

“I’m sorry,” you told him hoarsely, “I didn’t mean to snap like that, I just -”

 

 

Whatever you had intended to tell him was forgotten the moment his lips touched yours. You went rigid at first, surprised by the sudden movement, and contact, then the pain bit at you through your skin and you whimpered softly. Cisco nearly withdrew then, but your hand instinctively moved up to his hair, bringing him closer as you kissed back, whimpering again, only softer and not so much from pain the second time, as disbelieving joy. When you finally let him go, you realized you were crying again.

 

 

“Cisco, why did you - ?” You tried to ask, but he shook his head.

 

 

“I know what you were going to say, Y/N,” he explained, looking down at your joined hands slowly. “It’s the same thing I’ve been meaning to tell you for forever now, and…I know this is going to sound stupid, but I – I don’t want you to say it now,” he looked up at you then, his eyes meeting yours, full of sincerity and love. “I don’t want the first time you say those words to me, to be muddled up with you nearly dying and then waking up from a coma. I want you to tell me when we’re both happy, when there’s no meta out there that we need to beat, when there’s no dark cloud of a problem weighing down on us, no problem we have to solve before time runs out,” his voice cracked as he went on, “we…the team, and you, and me…we’ve seen what happens to love when it’s born out of this,” he gestured around the room, “it starts out fine, and it always seems happy, until one thing or another happens, and then it ends up broken and dirty and…and I don’t want us to end up like that, y’know? I want us to make it, past this superhero mess, past fighting for our lives and saving the world…I want us to last.”

 

 

You reached up, taking Cisco’s face in your hands as tears fell quietly down his cheeks. You smiled at him, wiping one wet trail with your thumb as you nodded, “I understand,” you told him, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear, “you want our relationship to start on a happy note, I understand that Cisco, I really do.” He smiled back at you, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly, taking in a shuddering breath. “But,” you began, and his smile dropped ever so slightly at that one word, “how do you think I felt when I woke up just now?” you asked him, your own voice cracking slightly as you spoke. “When I crashed the other day, I thought I would never get the chance to tell you, and then here you are, sleeping beside me, and I’m alive, and I have the chance to tell the most important person in my life that I -” Your throat closed up, you couldn’t actually speak the words that you had been trying to say since your eyes first opened again. You clenched your jaw, frustrated and overcome with emotion, tears falling down both your faces as you gazed at each other adoringly.

 

 

After a moment, Cisco took a breath in, and nodded. “I suppose if you look at it that way,” he said, plucking your hand from his cheek, so that he could kiss your palm, “then it’s alright.” He placed several kissed on your palm, your wrist, your fingers. Then his looked you in the eyes again, “Y/N,” he said, with all the seriousness he could muster as he practically beamed at you, “I love you.”

 

 

You let out a joyous watery laugh, beaming back at him. “Cisco Ramon,” you managed to blubber out, “I love you too.”


End file.
